Clary And Jace
by rachel5029
Summary: This is based off Clary dates Alec. They break-up. Then Jace comes to her high school. They are always together and then one day, Clary and Jace spend the day together. When they come back to school, they try their best to avoid each other but they can't.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh. 'Another year of high school,' Clary thought to herself.' At least this is my last year of high school,' she thought to herself. She was walking down the hallway when she saw her ex-boyfriend, Alec Lightwood. He was flirting with a new girl. I think because I hadn't seen around before. I wish I had never dated him. She kept walking until she reached her locker. She opened her perfectly, organized locker and looked up and down. Her math and science books were on the top shelf. Her AP history and AP language arts books on the other shelf.

'My favorite subjects,' she thought to herself, as she got her AP language arts and math books out. She looked to her left and saw what she thought was a new student because she had never seen him before. He had hair the color of the sun and he walked with such a walk that said 'look at me. I'm here.' She rolled her eyes and turned back around and walked to her first class.

She was the first one there yet again. She looked at the board and realized that they were going to study multi step equations. She opened her book to the pages she knew they would be working on and began her class work. After a while, she got bored of staring at her book, so she stared at the door. Until the boy she saw earlier in the hallway walked in the door and sat down next to her. 'What's he doing here? He can't be in this class." Then she thought about. 'Well I guess he could be in this class because it's not like this is advanced math.'

She opened her math book back up and kept working on that day's lesson. She had already finished half of what she knew would be their assigned work. "What are you doing?" asked the curious voice next to her. She looked to the side to see him staring with a confused look at her math book. "I'm doing today's classwork," she replied with a annoyed attitude. He looked at her, like are you insane, who does classwork before class starts?

"I know what you're thinking," she said to the new kid. "And what would that be?" "You're thinking, who does classwork before class actually starts? Well, the answer to that question is me. If you look around, I'm the only one doing work and it's already the third week of school."

'I wonder where the teacher is.' she thought to herself. She looked at her watch and saw that it was time to go to her AP language arts class. She closed her math book and stood up. When she looked to her left side, she noticed that the boy had stood up to.

"Can I see your schedule?" she asked the new boy. He handed her his schedule and compared it to hers. "Wow! We have exactly the same schedule. I wonder how that happened." "What really?' he said and took his schedule and hers out of Clary's hands and looked at them himself.

"Hey, you're right. Well in that case since I'm going to have you in every class, I might as well introduce myself. I'm Jace." he said. "And I'm Clary," she said.

They walked out of the classroom and down the hall to AP language arts. When they walked in, everyone looked up. Clary felt really embarrassed, until she realized what they were all staring at. They were all staring at Jace. She rolled her eyes and walked away, while Jace walked to the front of the class, introduced himself to the teacher, had his first day slip signed, and got his books.

After he got his books, he walked to where Clary was sitting and sat next to her. 'Figures,' she thought to herself when he sat down. She opened her book to the assigned pages they were going to use to take notes. She started taking notes, using her perfectly color coordinated note-taking system. He looked at her while she was taking notes, with a very intense gaze.

"Do you want something?" she asked him. "Yes. I want to know why you started our class work before class actually started." "Because I want to have the class work done, so that I can read my book." She pulled out her book and showed it to him. Right now she was in the process of reading The Giver. He looked at her like are you serious.

He reached into his backpack and pulled out what he was reading. She stared at him with wide eyes. "You're reading The Giver, too?" "Yeah. It's my favorite book." "Really, mine too." They started talking about different books they had read. They realized that they shared similar taste in books. Actually, they read almost exactly the same books. They had defiantly read the same amount of books as each other. 'He doesn't seem like the type to read books,' she thought to herself. "I know what you're thinking," Jace said to Clary. "Yeah. And what would that be."

"You're thinking, he doesn't seem like the type to read books. Well, actually, I was brought up reading books and playing instruments," he said to her. "Really! What instruments do you play? " "The saxophone and the guitar." "Really. I play them too. well, and the flute. I also study Japanese Martial Arts and I'm a super history buff. That's why I'm in AP history. Actually, history wise, I'm in my 2nd year of taking college history. So yeah. That's my impressiveness." He looked at her like are you serious.

"Yes, I'm serious. When we get to history, you'll see. The teacher loves me and everyone always wants me for their partner when we do projects, in-class work we can help each other with, and when they just really need help. Because I am the History buff after all." He looked at her like she was insane.

The bell rang for the next class. But he realized it was lunch time. "Do you want to have lunch together or do you normally sit with other people?" "Actually, during this time, I'm either in the library studying, on the roof studying with some of the kids from any of our classes, or I'm out at the track running." "Really? That's what you do everyday?" "Yes, it is."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I thank all of the people who have been reviewing. Big shout out to Nikole596 for helping me through this process.  
"Do you want to have lunch together or do you normally sit with other people?" Jace asked.  
"Actually, during this time, I'm either in the library studying, on the roof studying with some of the kids from any of our classes, or I'm out at the track running." Clary told Jace as they walked to the lunch room.  
Jace stopped right before they got to the lunch room. "Really, that's what you do everyday?" Jace asked with a surprised look on his face.  
"Yes it is." After Clary said that, they walked into the lunch room and Clary walked away from Jace to the other side of the lunchroom to walk out the other door.  
"Clary!" Jace called, running towards her.

"Can I come with you?" he asked her, out of breath.

"Why do you want to come with me?"  
"I have to go somewhere that no one at the school knows I go to for training. I would prefer you didn't come with me."

He looked at her with a shocked expression. She walked out the door, with him staring after her as she walked away. He went to sit at a table all by himself. He sat there for about 10 minutes until someone sat next to him.

"So," said a new voice, "are you attracted to my ex-girlfriend?" Alec asked Jace.

Jace didn't know who he was talking about or he this boy was.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood."

"The girl you were talking to was my ex-girlfriend, Clary. But apparently you already knew that. Considering she's so comfortable around you."

"Oh. You mean the girl with the red hair that looks like fire?"

"Yep, that's her." Alec said.

"Do you know where she goes that she can't tell anybody about?" Jace asked Alec.

"I have no idea. She was always secretive with me when we were dating. Little piece of advice, don't get involved with her, she's just trouble." Alec said.

Alec got up, walked away from the table, and went to sit down with his friends at another table.

'I wonder what he meant by that.' Jace thought to himself.

He sat there for the rest of lunch pondering what Alec meant and what Clary could possibly be doing. Different ideas whirled all through his head. The bell was just about to ring when Clary came rushing into the lunchroom in a completely different outfit then what she had been wearing. It was a light blue shirt with all black shorts. She came rushing over to Jace out of breath. Jace couldn't figure out why.

'Was she running?' he thought to himself.

"Jace, I need you're help." Clary said out of breath. Jace couldn't figure out why though.

He stood up and walked outside with Clary. When they got outside, they walked over to Clary's car. That's when Jace saw the huge red spot where Clary had placed her hands when she came into the lunchroom.

"Clary, what happened to you?" Jace asked worried.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Big shout out to ILOVEYOUCLACE. Thank you for giving me you're opinions. Actually, big shout out to all of my readers. I know that last chapter was short, but most of my fans wanted it on cliff hangers.

He sat there for the rest of lunch pondering what Alec meant and what Clary could possibly be doing. Different ideas whirled all through his head. The bell was just about to ring when Clary came rushing into the lunchroom in a completely different outfit then what she had been wearing. It was a light blue shirt with all balck shorts. She came rushing over to Jace out of breath. Jace couldn't figure out why.

'Was she running?' he thought to himself.

"Jace, I need you're help." Clary said out of breath. Jace couldn't figure out why though.

He stood up and walked outside with Clary. When they got outside, they walked over to Clary's car. That's when Jace saw the huge red spot where Clary had placed her hands when she came into the lunch room.

"Clary, what happened to you?" Jace asked worried.

'What could Clary have been doing? Wait, what if she's protecting someone important?' he thought to himself.

"Clary, who did this to you?" Jace asked, worried someone might come after them.

"This happened to me because I was careless," she said to Jace as she coughed blood.

"I need to take you to the hospital." Jace shouted as he started climbing in her car.

She grabbed his arm and said, "No you can't take me to the hospital. They'll know who I am."

"Clary, who are you?" Jace asked as he started backing away from the car.

While Jace was backing up, he ran into someone. He turned around and saw that it was Alec.

"What are you doing out here, Alec?" Jace asked with a less than enthusiastic tone.

"I came to see what you two were doing. I see that Clary got herself hurt again." Alec said as he walked towards Clary.

"Go to Hell, you Asshole." Clary said as she spit up more blood.

"Whoa, I see were still as feisty as ever. Did you tell Jace who you are and why you can't go to hospitals, yet?"

Jace stared at him. Then he walked over to Clary who's eyes were closed. He put two fingers to her neck and noted that she had a pulse, but just barely.

"Where can I take her, Alec? She can't go to the hospital and I don't know where to take her." Jace asked Alec, really worried about his new best friend.

"The only thing you can do is..." Alec said.


	4. Chapter 4

Big shout out to all of my fans. Hey guys! I know I'm writing really fast. I hope you enjoy the story though.

"Go to Hell, you Asshole." Clary said as she spit up more blood.

"Whoa, I see were still as feisty as ever. Did you tell Jace who you are and why you can't go to hospitals, yet?"

Jace stared at him. Then he walked over to Clary who's eyes were closed. He put two fingers to her neck and noted that she had a pulse, but just barely.

"Where can I take her, Alec? She can't go to the hospital and I don't know where to take her." Jace asked Alec, really worried about his new best friend.

"The only thing you can do is..." Alec said.

"What? What can I do?" Jace grabbed Alec by the shoulders.

Alec brushed Jace's hands off his shoulders and stepped back.

"I would just leave her in the car." Alec said, with a cynical grin.

"No! I can't do that! She's my best friend." Jace said, shocked at the way Alec responded.

"Actually, now that I think about it, this exact same situation happened when I was dating her." Alec said, while he walked to go sit down on the parking median.

"Well, that's probably why she dumped you, you idiot!" Jace said with a years worth of anger behind it.

"Why do you care? Do you love her?" Alec asked, while he raised an eyebrow.

Jace leaned over Clary's car and looked for the car keys. When he found them, he jumped into the car and sat in the drivers seat. He started the car and was backing up when all of a sudden Alec walked up to the drivers side of the car.

"Where do you think you're going? In Clary's car?" Alec asked Jace, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm talking her to my apartment where I can take care of her since she can't go to the hospital. I still don't know why. She passed out before she could tell me."

Alec looked at Jace like he was insane. Then backed away from the car and let Jace drive off.

"He's an idiot," Alec whispered to himself as he watched Jace drive off.

"He doesn't know who she is and that she shouldn't be taken care of by anyone other than my sister or by herself because she is a very special person." Alec said as he walked back into the school and got ready for next period.

Jace was driving down the main road when he got to a stop light, he leaned over and put two fingers to Clary's neck to make sure she still had a pulse.

'She barely has a pulse! I need to get to my apartment as fast as possible.' he thought to himself.

Just then Clary stirred and made a sound like she was in pain.

'Alright, I'm not waiting for this light.' He turned down the side street and he knew exactly where he was.

'If I take this road, I'll end up at my brother, Nixon's house.' He kept driving until he got to his brothers house. When he got there, he jumped out of the car and ran to his brothers garage. 'His car is here. So he must be here.'

"Nixon! Where are you?" Jace called out. Jace started walking back to the car and when he got there Clary made a noise that sounded like she was in pain.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" Nixon appeared in the doorway to his house. He was smiling.

'I wonder why he's happy to see me? He's never happy to see me. He hates me.' Jace thought to himself. 'Don't worry about that! Just worry about Clary!'

"Nixon, this is my new best friend, Clary. She needs help!" Jace said as he turned his head towards Clary and then back to his brother.

"Really? Are you sure she's just you're best friend? The way that you seemed worried about her, it's like she's you're girlfriend." Nixon said, as he raised his eyebrow.

Jace turned away as his face turned red, embarrassment. "Yes, Nixon. I'm sure she's just my friend. Can I bring her inside?" Jace asked Nixon, worried, his brother wouldn't let him in.

"Why do you need to bring her in? Is she in trouble or something?" Nixon asked, suspicious.

"Yes and no. I just need to bring her in." Jace said to his brother as he turned away and picked up Clary. He started walking towards the front door. "Nixon, look she has a giant spot of blood on her." Jace adjusted Clary to show Nixon the spot.

"Oh my goodness! Bring her in immediately," his brother said when he saw the spot. 'I knew my brother wouldn't be able to turn us away as soon as he spot.'Jace thought to himself as he brought Clary up the stairs and into his room. His brother followed suit behind him. "Did you not turn us away because you were worried about her or because you're a doctor?" Jace asked his brother as he and his brother got to work.

"I didn't turn you away because one as a doctor I'm supposed to take care of everyone, and second I didn't turn you away because I was worried about you. I didn't want you to break down without having a family member there to comfort you." Nixon said as he cut open Clary's shirt and put a cloth over the spot where she was bleeding.

"Jace, put pressure on that cloth so we can try to stunt the bleeding. I don't want her to bled out." Jace put his hand on the cloth with as much pressure as he could but not too much because he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. "Jace, I have a question. Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Nixon asked.

"I didn't take her to the hospital because before she passed out from the loss of blood, she said she couldn't go to the hospital." Jace told his brother.

"I wonder why." Nixon said out loud as he looked down at Clary.

"I don't know. She passed put right before she told me." Jace said as he grabbed another cloth.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys. You probably have questions about the previous chapters, so I'll try to answer them.

"Jace, put pressure on that cloth so we can try to stunt the bleeding. I don't want her to bled out." Jace put his hand on the cloth with as much pressure as he could but not too much because he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. "Jace, I have a question. Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Nixon asked.

"I didn't take her to the hospital because before she passed out from the loss of blood, she said she couldn't go to the hospital." Jace told his brother.

"I wonder why." Nixon said out loud as he looked down at Clary.

"I don't know. She passed out right before she told me." Jace said as he grabbed another cloth.

When Jace put the cloth on top of the others, Clary made another noise that sounded like she was in pain. Nixon turned around and said "I need to do an x-ray to see if I can see anything in there." Nixon got his portable x-ray machine and put it right over where Clary was bleeding. "Oh no! Jace, I'm going to have to operate. I'll have to do it as fast as possible because she's losing so much blood."

"Why? What do you see?" Jace asked Nixon, worried. Nixon motioned for Jace to come to where he was staring at the x-ray machine. "Oh! My! Goodness! Are those bullets?" Nixon shook his head yes.

"Yeah, I think she has about four bullets in total. I don't see anymore than that. It looks like they all hit her liver!" Nixon said as he got ready to operate. Jace was really worried about Clary.

"What do you need me to do, Nixon?" Jace asked as he got out of Nixon's way.

"I need you to leave the room while I operate. Wait in the hallway." Nixon got his surgical tools out and when he was prepared he pushed Jace out of the room.

'What should I do? I can't just sit around while Nixon helps Clary.' Jace thought to himself as he paced back and forth. Jace walked paced past the door and heard a really loud noise that sounded like Clary could feel Nixon operating on her.

He stood by the door and listened in. Eventually, he got bored of pacing and sat across from the door and waited for his brother to get him. He must have fallen asleep because his brother was shaking him awake. "Jace! Wake up. The operation is over. She came through it perfectly." His brothers said as he walked downstairs and went to wash his hands.

Jace walked into the room and saw Clary laying there with bandages on her. She didn't look like she was in pain. He sat down next to her and held her hand in his. "Clary, please wake up soon! I'm so worried about you. I want to know who you are."

Jace fell asleep about 20 minutes later. When he woke up, he saw that Clary had turned a dangerous shade of blue. "Nixon! Get up here! I think Clary is going into shock!" Nixon rushed out of his room and into the room where Clary was.

"Jace! Go down stairs and heat up some water!" Nixon yelled at his brother. 'I hope she'll be okay.' Jace thought as he rushed down the stairs.

After about 2 hours, Clary's color came back and Jace and Nixon could finally rest. "Why did that happen?" Jace asked his brother. His brother was staring out the window, thinking to himself, 'There must be something I'm missing.'

"Jace, do you have any other information about her?" Nixon asked Jace as he walked over to the chair on the other side of Clary's bed. Jace and Nixon fell asleep at Clary's bed side. When Jace woke up, he smelled Nixon cooking downstairs. He went into his closet. Since they were in his room, he didn't have to walk far. He put on a fresh pair of jeans and a dark gray shirt. He walked out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where he saw Nixon eating his breakfast.

"Did you make me any?" he asked his brother. "Yes, it's on the counter." Nixon pointed towards a plate. Jace walked over to it and saw that there was eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns. He sat down at the counter and ate his breakfast in silence.

Meanwhile upstairs, Clary had woken up. She looked around the room and noticed that no one was there. She sat up and cringed. That's when she looked down and saw the bandages. 'Oh my goodness! I was shoot at again.' Clary thought to herself. She threw her legs over the side and got up. She walked out the bedroom door and she kept walking until she heard voices downstairs.

"I hope she wakes up soon." She knew the voice, it was Jace's.

'I guess I should go downstairs and ask Jace where we are.' Clary thought to herself as she walked down the stairs

While she was walking down the stairs, a sudden burst of pain happened. She couldn't grab the railing in time. She fell down the stairs. When her body finally reached the bottom of the stairs, she couldn't figure out where she was. She was knocked out after she fell down the stairs.

In the kitchen, Jace heard a noise and said to Nixon, "I think Clary is awake." His brother was reading the paper he just shrugged his shoulder and went back to reading his paper. Just then Jace hear a noise on the stairs. He looked up from his breakfast and turned around. He saw that Clary was at the base of the staircase, having a seizure.

"Nixon! Hurry, Clary is having a seizure at the base of the stairs!" Jace yelled at his brother as he bolted out of the kitchen. His brother came rushing to his brother's side holding down Clary so that her body could just go through the seizure. Just then they heard a car. "Who could that be? Jace, go check and see who that is." Nixon told his brother.

Jace looked out the window and saw that it was his sister, Elizabeth. "It's Elizabeth." Jace said to Nixon as he rushed out the door. Jace walked up to his sister and asked, "What at you doing home, Elizabeth?"

"I came home because I needed some more stuff." she said while trying to get around Jace, so she could go in the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys! I had a fan request that I give them a sister, so that's exactly what I did. I hope you like her. Lizzy is their sister's nickname.

"Nixon! Hurry, Clary is having a seizure at the base of the stairs!" Jace yelled at his brother as he bolted out of the kitchen. His brother came rushing to his brother's side holding down Clary so that her body could just go through the seizure. Just then they heard a car "Who could that be? Jace, go check and see who that is." Nixon told his brother.

Jace looked out the window and saw that it was his sister, Elizabeth. "It's Elizabeth." Jace said to Nixon as he rushed out the door. Jace walked up to his sister and asked, "What are you doing home, Elizabeth?"

"I came home because I needed some more stuff," she said while trying to get around Jace, so she could go in the house.

"Jace, move. I need to go inside," Lizzy said.

"No, Lizzy. You can't go inside." Jace said as he continued to block his sister's path.

Lizzy ducked under Jace's arm and ran to the front door. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She screamed "Nixon, who is that and what's happening to her?" Lizzy asked her brother. Before Nixon could answer, Jace ran up behind Lizzy and pushed her into the living room.

"Jace, who is that?" Lizzy demanded.

"That is my friend, Clary. She's hurt, so I brought her here." Jace said to Lizzy as he pushed her to the couch. "Lizzy, calm down. I want you to put you're head on my lap and fall asleep." She did as she was told and about 2 minutes later she fell asleep. Jace got up and walked over to his brother. He looked down at Clary, who's seizure had stopped. 'I hope she'll be okay.' he thought to himself.

"Jace, we should probably move her back upstairs." Just as Nixon said this Clary woke up and said "Jace, go back to the school and tell Alec that you need his sister. His sister will come with you if you tell her that I'm hurt. That's the only way I'll get better," she said in a ragged voice.

"What? Why?" Jace attempted to ask Clary but she had fallen asleep again.

"You heard her, Jace. Tell Alec that you need his sister. I'll take care of Clary and Lizzy while you're gone." Nixon said, as he picked up Clary and took her back upstairs. Jace bolted out the front door and hopped into Clary's car. By the time Jace reached the school, it was time for lunch.

'I left just in time.' he thought to himself as he walked into the lunch room. 'Now to find Alec.' When he thought this, Alec walked in and noticed Jace, automatically. Jace motioned with his fingers for Alec to join him.

Jace walked outside and Alec followed him.

Meanwhile, at Nixon's house, he was upstairs watching Clary when all of a sudden, he heard a noise that sounded like the opening and closing of a door. He looked out the window and saw that Lizzy was getting into her car. 'Thank you. One less person I have to worry about.' Nixon thought to himself as he went back to watching Clary. 'But if Jace doesn't hurry up, I don't know how much longer Clary will live.'

Back at school, Alec asked Jace, "What do you want?"

"Clary said only you're sister could heal her. I need your help so that we can save Clary."

"Okay. I'll take you to my sister, if you let me come with you to see Clary." Jace wasn't happy with what Alec asked, but he knew he needed to save Clary. So he just hopped in the car and shook his head yes. Alec gave Jace instructions until they reached a gray and white house.

"Wait here, I'll get my sister." Jace sat in the car while Alec walked up to the front door. He opened the door and called out, "Isabelle, are you here? I need you." Seconds later, a girl stood in front of Alec in all black gear. 'What is she?' Jace thought to himself.

He must have missed when Alec told his sister that they needed him because, the next thing he knows, this girls is jumping into Clary's car.

"You there!" Isabelle said, pointing a finger at Jace. "I want to know what happened to Clary."

"All right. I'll tell you," Jace said, calmly. He peeled out of their driveway and started driving down the street. 'I know exactly where we are. If I drive down this road, then I'll end up at my brother's house. Good. The faster I get there the better.'

Jace started telling Isabelle the story. He got to the part where his brother operated on Clary, when Isabelle interrupted, saying. "Wait, did you do surgery on her?"

"Yes, my brother did. He's a registered doctor." Jace said.

"Well, that's make healing her harder." Isabelle whispered to herself. "All right, just continue the story. He kept telling the story until finally, he reached his brother's house.  
"We're here." Jace told Alec and Isabelle. Alec looked up and said, "This is you're brother's house? What kind of house do you're parents live in?" Alec asked Jace.

"My parents died when I started high school. My brother was in his third year of college and our sister was in her last year of middle school. She doesn't go to our high school thought. She lives in Canada." Jace said as he got out of the car and walked up to the door. Isabelle was right behind him.

"Will you hurry up? If I don't treat Clary soon she will die." Isabelle said, agitated. Jace opened the door and walked in. "Clary is upstairs in my room."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! I know you're excited for me to tell you who Clary is. I'll tell you soon. Izzy is going to be Isabelle's nickname.

"Well that makes healing her harder." Isabelle whispered to herself. "All right. Just continue the story." He kept telling the story until finally, he reached his brother's house.

"We're here." Jace told Alec and Isabelle. "Alec looked up and said, "This is you're brother's house? What kind of house do you're parents live in?" Alec asked Jace.

"My parents died when I started high school. My brother was in his third year of college and our sister was in her last year of middle school. She doesn't go to our high school. She lives in Canada." Jace said as he got out of the car and walked up to the door. Isabelle was right behind him.

"Will you hurry up? If I don't treat Clary soon she will die." Isabelle said, agitated. Jace opened the door and walked in. "Clary is upstairs in my room."

Isabelle hadn't entered the house yet but, when Jace opened the door, she burst through and up the stairs. Alec followed suite behind them very slowly, admiring the house.

"Do you live here wtih you're brother?" Alec asked Jace as he sat down. "Yes, I do. I don't have anywhere else to live."

Meanwhile upstairs, Nixon woke up from his nap when he heard voices. "Clary is upstairs in my room." He recognized the voice as Jace's. As he was checking on Clary, someone burst through the bedroom door. "Clary, what happened?" the voice said.

"Who are you?" Nixon asked Isabelle. "I'm Isabelle. Alec's sister. I'm the one who has to heal Clary."

"Okay. Do you need me to leave?" Nixon asked Isabelle as he walked towards the door. She shook her head yes as she focused on Clary. Nixon walked out of the room and downstairs.

Meanwhile downstairs, Jace heard someone on the stairs. 'That must be Nixon.' he thought to himself. "Hey Alec, now you're going to meet my brother." Jace told Alec who was admiring the room. When he said this, Nixon walked into the living room, where Alec and Jace were.

"Who is this?" Nixon asked Jace. "This is Alec, Isabelle's brother."

"Nice to meet you." Alec said as he turned around. Nixon just sat down and closed his eyes.

Meanwhile upstairs, Clary woke up and was talking to Isabelle. Even though she wasn't healed yet.

"Clary, what happened to you?" Izzy asked her. "Isn't it obvious, Izzy? I got shoot at and was hit unlike last time." Clary said as she coughed up some blood. "Well, now that I know that, I might still be able to heal you, but they did surgery on you, so it's going to be difficult, you know why." Clary shook her head yes and said, "That's because I'm a shadow hunter and trained as a body guard. So if I'm treated like a human, then I won't heal as fast. That's why I told Jace to get you." Clary said as her eyes started closing.

Isabelle started shaking Clary. "Clary. Clary! Stay with me." she shouted at Clary, who had stopped breathing. She got to work on healing Clary. It took more energy than normal because Clary was shoot and because she was operated on.

Meanwhile downstairs, "So, Alec, how do you deal with you're sister?" Nixon asked Alec who had finally sat down.

"I don't I just let her do what she wants since we don't live with our parents. We have parents, we just live in a different house on the same property as them."

Nixon said "Okay. Do you know why Clary said that only you're sister could heal her?"

"I might know something, but you should ask Clary who she is when she wakes." He got up and walked over to the stairs and said, "And by the sound of it you better hope it's soon."

"What do you mean?" Jace and Nixon asked in unison, as they jumped out of their chairs.

"What do I mean? Well just that Clary's heart has stopped. If Izzy doesn't hurry, Clary will die for real and never come back."

Meanwhile back upstairs, Isabelle had finally finished healing Clary. Clary's heart had started beating again. 'Clary I hope you wake up soon. You need to tell Jace and his brother who you are.' Izzy thought to herself as she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Downstairs, Jace and Nixon inhaled a breath. They were standing there dumb founded until they heard footsteps. "How is our girl?" he asked his sister, as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"She'll be fine. You're lucky. If you had waited any longer, I wouldn't have been able to save her and she really would have died."

Meanwhile upstairs, Clary woke up and looked around the room. 'I'm not in any pain. Izzy must have healed me.' She got up, walked out of the room and down the stairs. That's when she heard Izzy's voice. "She'll be fine. You're lucky. If you had waited any longer, I wouldn't have been able to save her and she really would have died." She knew they were talking about her.

Clary finished descending the stairs and walked into the living room and sat down. Everyone stared at her except for Izzy. "Clary, you're awake?" Jace said.

"Well, yeah. I woke up and came down here." Clary said. "Izzy won't tell us who you are. She said it would be better for us to ask you ourselves. "Clary, who are you?" Nixon said.

"You really want to know?" Clary asked Jace and Nixon. They shook their heads yes. "I am..."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. I know I kind of left the last chapter on a mean cliff hanger, but now we know who she is.

Meanwhile upstairs, Clary woke up and looked around the room. 'I'm not in any pain. Izzy must have healed me.' She got up, walked out of the room and down the stairs. That's when she heard Izzy's voice. "She'll be fine. You're lucky. If you had waited any longer, I wouldn't have been able to save her and she really would have died." She knew they were talking about her.

Clary finished descending the stairs and walked into the living room and sat down. Everyone stared at her except for Izzy. "Clary, you're awake?"

"Well, yeah. I woke up and came down here." Clary said. "Izzy won't tell us who you are. She said it would be better for us to ask you ourselves. Clary, who are you?" Nixon asked.

"You really want to know?" Clary asked Jae and Nixon. They shook their head yes. "I am..."

"Who are you?" they asked while sitting on the edges of their seats. "I am... not ready to tell you." Clary said as she bolted out the door.

"Wait, Clary, you're still healing." Jace called out to clary as she ran out the front door. He noticed that she ran in to the woods. 'She must be at home in the woods.' He thought to himself as he chased after her. He looked behind him and noted that no one besides him were chasing Clary.

Meanwhile back in the house, 'I know my sister knows who Clary is. When I confront her, she says that she doesn't know, but I know that she does.'

"Izzy, will you tell me who Clary is?" Alec asked his sister after Jace had ran out the door, chasing after Clary.

"Yes, Izzy. I want to know the answer to that question, too." Nixon said, as he and Alec leaned into Isabelle.

"Clary didn't give me permission to tell you who she is? I will respect that till the end of time." Isabelle tells them, as she puts her hand over her heart. "She only gve me permission to tell people if she died." Isabelle said as she stood up and walked into the kitchen looking for a glass of water.

Meanwhile back in the woods, Clary had climbed a tree. She was panting. That's when she looked down and noted that she tore her wound open an she was bleeding. 'Oh my goodness! I need to have Izzy heal me again.' Just as she was getting ready to jump out of the tree, she heard a voice calling "Clary!" She knew the voice belonged to Jace.

"Jace, I'm over here!" she called out, as she jumped out of the tree. When she hit the ground, she had lost so much blood that her heart was slowing down and she passed out.

"Clary! Oh my god! I need to get you back to the house." Jace said. When Clary came into view, he sprinted towards her. 'I need to get her back to the house.' he thought to himself as he picked her up ad started carrying her.

Meanwhile in the house, Izzy was sitting in the kitchen staring out the window, when she saw a shape in the woods. "Is that Jace and Clary?" Izzy said out loud as she jumped up and walked over to the window. Alec and Nixon joined her in the kitchen.

"That is Clary and Jace. But why is Jace carrying Clary? Unless, Clary's wounds opened again." Nixon said, worried.

"Actually, Nixon, you're right. I can tell because, one, Clary isn't breathing, two, there's blood on her shirt telling us that her wounds opened again, and third Clary's heart has stopped. I can here it. I know you can, too, Izzy." Alec said.

Outside, Nixon's house came into view. He saw shapes at the window, he knew it was probably Nixon, Alec, and Izzy. 'I hope they notice us.' he thought to himself as he kept walking towards the house.

Jace finally reached the house and opened the door, only to be greeted by Izzy. "Give her to me." Izzy said, as she took Clary out of his arms and raced back up the stairs. Jace plopped down on the couch. He looked down at his shirt and noted that Clary was bleeding so much the she got blood on his shirt. 'That's okay. I'll wait till Izzy is done. Then I can go upstairs, check on Clary, and change my shirt.' He closed his eyes when all of a sudden he felt someone sit next to him.

"Jace, why was Clary bleeding?" Nixon asked. "I don't know. When I found her, she was passed out at the base of a tree. I knew her heart had stopped. When I picked her up, she was in a small pool of blood."

Back upstairs, Izzy was healing Clary, again. "Clary, how did you tear you're wounds open?" Izzy asked this because Clary had opened her eyes. "Well, Izzy, you know me. Whenever I get the chance I use my training." Izzy shook her head and sighed, "You need to stop doing that. If I wasn't still here, you would have died. Also, you need to tell Jace and Nixon who you are. They took the time to treat you and make sure that you didn't die." Izzy said, as she finished healing Clary.

Izzy went downstairs, where the boys were sitting around Jace asking questions. When Izzy walked in the living room, Nixon asked, "Is she okay now?" "Yes, she'll be fine. She just needs to rest. Jace stood up and walked up the stairs. "Might I ask where you're going, Jace." Izzy asked Jace.

"I'm going to change my shirt." Jace told Izzy. She shooed him away. He walked up the stairs and into his room, where Clary was laying. "Hi Clary." Jace said as he walked over to his closet and changed his shirt. Just as he was getting ready to leave he heard a voice. "Hi Jace." Clary said. Jace turned around in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the Mortal instruments characters. The only things I own are Nixon and Elizabeth.

"Jace, why was Clary bleeding?" Nixon asked. "I don't know. When I found her, she was passed out at the base of a tree. I knew her heart stopped. When I picked her up, she was in a small pool of blood."

Back upstairs, Izzy was healing Clary, again. "Clary, how did you tear you're wounds open?" Izzy asked this because Clary had opened her eyes. "Well, Izzy, you know me. Whenever I get the chance I use my training." Izzy shook her head and sighed, "You need to stop doing that. If I wasn't still here, you would have died. Also, you need to tell Jace and Nixon who you are. They took the time to treat you and make sure that you don't die." Izzy said, as she finished healing Clary.

Izzy went downstairs, where the boys were sitting around Jace asking questions. When Izzy walked in the living room, Nixon asked, "Is she okay now?" "Yes, she'll be fine. She just needs to rest." Jace stood up and walked up the stairs. "Might I ask where you're going, Jace." Izzy asked Jace.

"I'm going to change my shirt." Jace told Izzy. She shooed him away. He walked up the stairs and into his room, where Clary was laying. "Hi Clary." Jace said as he walked over to his closet and changed his shirt. Just as he was getting ready to leave he heard a voice. "Hi Jace." Clary said. Jace turned around in shock.

"Clary, are you awake?" Jace asked as he walked over to Clary. "No, I'm not," Clary said smiling. "Clary, I know you're awake. So how about you open your eyes and look at me." Clary opened her eyes and stared up at Jace. "Hi there," Jace said.

"Hi, Jace. Will you help me go downstairs? If you do, I'll tell you who I am," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure, I'll help you go downstairs. Is it okay if I carry you?" She shook her head yes. They walked out of the room and he carried her down the stairs.

Meanwhile downstairs, Izzy heard footsteps on the stairs. "That must be Jace," Izzy said to the boys. "Really, how can you tell that's him?" Nixon asked. "I can tell because I have sensitive hearing and because you know how Clary is hiding something from you? Alec and I are the exact same thing except for an extra training that only Clary does. And it was while she was doing that training that she got shot."

Just then, Jace stood in the doorway to the living room with Clary in his arms. "Jace, why are you carrying Clary?" Izzy and Alec asked at the same time.

"I'm carrying her because she wanted to come down. Isn't that right Clary?" "Yes it is. Jace, if you please, will you put me in that chair?" Clary pointed to the chair in the corner. Jace put her in the chair and walked over to the couch and sat down with his brother.

"Will you tell us who you are now, Clary?" Nixon asked Clary. "Sure, I'll tell you who I am. Alec, Isabelle, will you back me up here?" They shook their heads yes and got up and went to stand behind Clary. Clary stood up and started pacing. They were going to follow her but, she told them, "Stay there, my second in command, Izzy, and my third in command, Alec." They stood still and at attention. "Yes, ma'am," Alec said. He knew better than to disobey her.

"Clary, why did you just call them that?" Jace asked. "They are my partner's in crime. So to speak." Clary said, as she kept pacing. "Clary, shall we tell them who we are?" Izzy asked. "You two can tell them who you are if you want, but note, if it comes back to bite you in the ass, don't blame me."

"Well as you know," Izzy began, "like I told you earlier, our leader," she said as she gestured to Clary, "won't let me tell you who she is because that's the deal we mad." "Yeah, we know that." the brothers said.

"Izzy, let's just get it over with. You're wearing you're gear, right?" Alec sked his sister. "Yes, Alec, I'm wearing my gear. You know I NEVER leave the house without it on. You never know what we may have to face." Izzy said, she stripped her over shirt and pants. The boys turned their heads, well except for Alec. "I'm done," she said. They turned to face her, she was wearing all black gear, had a gold whip at her hip, and a few other weapons.

Next they turned to Alec who was wearing the same thing with the exception of the whip. He had more daggers on him. "Izzy, did you bring my clothes?" Clary asked.

"Yes ma'am. I brought them." Izzy reached behind her and got Clary all black clothes. But Jace noticed a difference. Clary's were gold trimmed. "Clary, why do yours have gold trim?" Jace asked. "I'm the leader of a large group of people. I can't blend in." Clary said as she walked to the bathroom that she knew was just off the living room.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change, but before that," Clary said, and turned toward Izzy, "do you have my stele?"

"Yes, I do. What do you need it for?" Izzy asked, as she pulled out an ornately carved gold stele. "You know why I always have my stele. It's makes me more comfortable." Clary said, as she walked over to Izzy and nicely took the stele from her. "I'm going to go change," Clary said as she walked over to the bathroom tht was connected to the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys. I know that was a weird place to leave it but, I think it made the story more interesting. Guess what, I know Cassandra Clare.

Next they turned to Alec who was wearing the same thing with the exception of the whip. He had more daggers on him. "Izzy, did you bring my clothes?" Clary asked.

"Yes ma'am. I brought them." Izzy reached behind her and got Clary's all black clothes. But Jace noticed a difference. Clary's were gold trimmed. "Clary, who do yours have gold trim?" Jace asked. "I'm the leader of a large group of people. I can't blend in." Clary said as she walked to the bathroom that she knew was just off the living room.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change, but before that," Clary said, and turned toward Izzy, "do you have my stele?"

"Yes, I do. What do you need it for?" Izzy asked, as she pulled out an ornately carved gold stele. "You know why I always have my stele. It makes me more comfortable." Clary said, as she walked over to Izzy and nicely took the stele from her. "I'm going to go change," Clary said as she walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the living room.

"Clary, where are you going?" Jace asked. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom that I know is over here." Clary said as she disappeared. Jace stared after her in shock for a few minutes and then he turned to Isabelle and Alec.

"How did she know that there was a bathroom over there?" Nixon asked Izzy with a raised eyebrow. "She knew that because her senses are more sensitive. That's just the kind of people we are." After that, they sat there for about 10 minutes until Alec finally said, "Did you notice that Clary still hasn't come back from the bathroom? Yeah, I know it takes a long time to put on our uniforms, but it doesn't even take Izzy this long." When he said that everyone noticed, and then Izzy slapped Alec on the back of the head.

"Someone should go check on her." Nixon said. Everyone looked toward Izzy. "what are you looking at?" she asked. "Since you're the only girl here. you should go check on her." Jace said. Izzy got up and walked over to the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom, she knocked on the door and said "Clary, are you okay?" There was no answer. Izzy kicked the door done. She didn't see Clary standing so she looked down. Clary was lying on the floor and her head had a small pool of blood around it. "What did she hit her head on?" she said out loud. She looked at the shower and saw that there was blood on the shower.

Izzy picked Clary up and walked back to the living room. When she got there, Jace noted that Izzy was carrying Clary, he saw the blood mated in Clary's hair. "What happened?" Jace asked as he ran up to Izzy. "When I found her in the bathroom, she was on the floor, there was blood around her head, and I knew that she had hit her head."

"Where did she hit her head?" Nixon asked, as he got up and walked over to them.

"She hit her head on the base of the shower." Izzy said as she took Clary upstairs to heal her again. She took Clary to Jace's room and healed her head. When she was done, she went back downstairs and sat down. "Well that's done. When she wakes up, we're taking her to our house." Izzy said and Alec nodded.

"Wait, you think it's okay to transport her?" Jace asked, shocked. "She'll be fine, but you'll have to drive us to our house so we can take care of her." "Okay, as long as you let me visit her when I want to." Alec and Izzy nodded. They all sat there waiting for Clary to wake up. That's when they heard a noise on the stairs. "Clary's awake." Alec said, smirking.

Back upstairs, Clary had woken up and noticed that she was wearing her shadow hunter gear. 'I must have finished changing before I fainted and hit my head.' she thought to herself as she sung her legs off the bed and walked out of the room. She walked over to the stairs where she heard Izzy say "Well that's done. When she wakes up, we're taking her to her house." "Thank god. Now I won't have to tell them who we are."

She finished descending the stairs and walked into the living room. Alec and Izzy stood up and walked behind Clary. "My lady," they said together. "At ease, you two," she said. When she said this, they still stood behind her but, they looked more relaxed.

"Well as you know, these two," Clary said, as she pointed at Alec and Izzy, "are taking me to their house. Jace, you can come see me anytime. You can bring you're brother if you want." Clary said as she got ready to leave with them. "Jace are you coming? You're driving us." Izzy said.

Jace got up and walked out the door with them. They loaded up in Clary's car. Jace in the front seat, Clary, Alec, and Izzy in the back seat. "You know how to get there, Jace." Izzy said and then she started talking to Clary and Alec.

"Do you remember that time when Alec fell down the stairs and right into you?" Izzy said laughing. "Yes I remember that." Clary said laughing. Alec was as red as a tomato. "Alec, you should see you're face right now!" Clary said through burst's of laughter. "Well what do you expect?" Alec said and then he burst out laughing with the girls.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys. Nothing to say except Hi.

She finished descending the stairs and walked into the living room. Alec and Izzy stood up and walked behind Clary. "My lady," they said together. "At ease, you two," she said. When she said this, they still stood behind her but, they looked more relaxed.

"Well as you know, these two," Clary said as she pointed at Alec and Izzy, "are taking me to their house. Jace, you can come see me anytime. You can bring you're brother if you want." Clary said as she got ready to leave with them. "Jace are you coming? You're driving us." Izzy said.

Jace got up and walked out the door with them. They loaded up in Clary's car. Jace in the front seat, Clary, Alec, and Izzy in the back seat. "You know how to get there, Jace." Izzy said and then she started talking to Clary and Alec.

"Do you remember that time when Alec fell down the stairs and right into you?" Izzy said laughing. "Yes I remember that." Clary said laughing. Alec was as read as a tomato. "Alec, you should see you're face right now!" Clary said through burst's of laughter. "Well what do you expect?" Alec said and then he burst out laughing with the girls.

'I'm not going to take them to their house until they give me an answer.' Jace thought to himself. He just kept driving away from their house until he reached the woods. He pulled over and just sat there on the side of the road. That's when Izzy looked up.

"Jace, this isn't our house," Izzy said, slightly angry.

"We're not going to you're house until ALL THREE of you give me an answer." Jace said, as he turned around and stared at them.

"Jace, why do you want to know so bad?" Clary asked Jace with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to know because I don't like being left in the dark," he said, agitated.

"Fine, we'll tell you," Alec and Izzy said.

Clary glared at them and said, "I didn't give you permission to speak."

"We know that, but don't you think you've caused him and his brother enough trouble?" Alec said. That's when Clary slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"I felt like hitting someone. And just because you said that, made you he one who got hit on the back of the head," Clary stated. "Fine, we'll tell you."

"Really? You're serious?" Jace asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. It will be easier to take if you just sit there and be quiet." Clary said as she gestured for Alec and Izzy to come close to her.

She whispered into their ears, "You two go first and then I'll tell him who I am, since I'm kind of different from the two of you." They shook their heads yes. They turned to face him.

"You're sure your ready for this, Jace?" Izzy asked him. He nodded.

"Alright, well, do you know how demons are considered "not real"?" Izzy asked, while making air quotation marks.

"Yes, I know how demons are considered not real. So?" Jace asked staring at the.

"Well, demons are real," Alec said, yawning. Jace stared at them wide eyed. "Wait, demons are real?"

"Yes, they are. Can we move this along? We don't have all day," Clary said, agitated.

"Alright, alright. We are the people who fight the demons," Izzy said, indicating to herself and Alec.

"Wait, what?" Jace exclaimed, shocked.

"See that's why I didn't want to tell you," Clary said.

"Okay, so then what do you call yourselves and is Clary you're leader?" Jace asked Izzy.

"We call ourselves shadow hunters. And yes Clary is our leader. We told you that earlier." Izzy said, annoyed.

"Alright, I can except that. Now Clary," he said as he turned toward Clary, "who are you?"

"I'm the leader of the shadow hunters. Do you remember when they said that I was doing more than them?" Clary asked Jace. He shook his head yes.

"Well, I'm also trained in the Japanese Martial arts and I'm bodyguard trained." Clary said.

"Are you serious, Clary?" Jace asked.

"Yes, I'm serious. Now you know the truth," Clary said, as she slumped back into the seat and closed her eyes.

"So if you don't mind," Izzy said, "will you take us back to our house?"

He didn't say anything. He just turned back around and started the car. He pulled back onto the road and drove them to their house. He reached the house and when he got there Alec and Izzy were ready to get out. Izzy leaned over to Clary and shook her shoulder. "Clary, wake up. We're here."

Izzy kept shaking her shoulder. "clary, are you okay?" Jace asked. She didn't respond she just kept her eyes and mouth closed. Alec walked back over to the car. He reached inside the car and put two fingers to her neck.

He moved his fingers away with a grave look and said, "Clary is no longer with us."

"What do you mean she is no longer with us?" Jace and Izzy asked, worried.

"I mean she's gone. She's dead." Alec said without any compassion.

"Are you serious? We need to get her inside," Izzy said, worried.

Jace picked Clary up and walked with them up to their house. Alec opened the door and went into the kitchen. Izzy went into the bathroom to get water and a towel. She left the door open and shouted, "Take Clary into the living room and put her on the couch. I have to try to bring her back." Izzy said to Jace.

Jace walked into the living room and put Clary down on the couch. Izzy came in right after he put her on the couch. Alec came in right after that drinking a bottle of water.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys.

"I mean she's gone. She's dead." Alec said, lacking all compassion.

"Are you serious? We need to get her inside," Izzy said, worried.

Jace picked up Clary and walked with them up to their house. Alec opened the door and went into the kitchen. Izzy went into the bathroom to get water and a towel. She left the door open and shouted, "Take Clary into the living room and put on her on the couch. I have to try to bring her back!"

Jace walked into the living room and laid Clary down on the couch. Izzy and Alec came in right, Alec casually drinking a bottle of water.

"Do you not care about her?" Jace asked Alec, annoyed.

"If Izzy can't revive her, then I become head of the shadow hunters," Alec simply said as he plopped onto a chair.

"If you two are going to stay in here, I need both of you to be quiet," Izzy snapped, glaring at them. She took out her stele and placed it to Clary's skin, drawing a healing rune on Clary's arm.

Jace looked over her shoulder when she was done. He saw the black lines of the rune on Clary's skin. "What does that do?" Jace asked Izzy, who had slumped back into the chair across from the sofa.

"That rune that I just put on her arm should wake her up and heal her," Izzy said, closing her eyes.

They all sat in the living room until nine, when Jace stood and said, "I have to head home, my brother's probably looking for me."

"Don't tell you're brother about us and Clary," said Izzy. "I'll call you when she wakes up. It should be tomorrow."

Jace nodded and walked out of their house and to Clary's car.

'You know what I'll walk back to the house.' Jace thought to himself. He started walking back to the house when a car pulled up next to him.

The person in the car rolled down the window and asked, "Do you need a lift?" Jace knew the voice. It belonged to his brother, Nixon.

"What are you doing here, Nixon?"

"I figured you might need a lift." He unlocked the door, "Hop in."

Jace hoped in and they drove home. Jace went upstairs to his room and laid on his bed. He tried to sleep but, every time he tried, he kept seeing that image of Clary in the woods and the small pool of blood under her. He eventually got frustrated and sprung out of bed, descending the stairs to the living room, phone in hand. No notifications. 'She must still be out," he thought as he flipped on the T.V and laid down on the couch.

Meanwhile, back at the Lightwood house, Izzy was in the living room with Clary and Alec was upstairs, asleep. Izzy was getting ready to leave the living room when she heard a noise. She turned around but didn't see anything out of place. She turned around and heard a voice say, "Izzy, where are you going?" That's when Izzy turned around, shocked.

"Clary, you're awake!" Izzy exclaimed softly, as she rushed over to the couch, where Clary was laying with her eyes open.

"Hi, Izzy. Where's Jace?" Clary asked looking around the room.

"He went home. I told him I would call him, when you woke up. Hold on, I'll do that right now." Izzy got up and got her phone. She dialed Jace's number; he didn't answer for three rings, but he finally picked up at the forth.

"Jace, it's Izzy, Clary's awake. She was wondering where you are," Izzy said.

"Really? She's awake already?" Jace said, surprised.

"Yeah. Do you think I would lie about my best friend?" Izzy stated. Clary got up slowly and moved over to Izzy, gesturing for the phone.

"Jace, Clary wants to talk to you," Izzy said, as she handed the phone to Clary.

"Hi, Jace. I'll see you at school tomorrow, considering today is Sunday," Clary said, rubbing her temple, "I think. See you then."

Just as she was about to hang up, Jace hastily interjected, "Wait, today is Sunday. And you're going to school tomorrow."

"Yes, Jace. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Clary hung up the phone. She got her jacket and walked up the stairs to her room. Izzy followed her, very concerned.

When they got to her room, Izzy asked Clary, "Are you really going back to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm really going back to school tomorrow and I'm going to do everything I can to avoid Jace, which is going to be hard because we have every class together," Clary said, a bit quickly, as she entered her room and closed the door. Izzy headed to her room, trying to tell herself that Clary was fine, and laid down on her bed.

"I'm going to school with her tomorrow," Izzy said out loud as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Jace's living room, he was pacing, worrying about what would tomorrow. "Is she going to try to avoid me tomorrow?" he wondered allowed. "Are Izzy and Alec going to follow me around to make sure that I don't tell anyone? Is my brother going to be suspicious about Clary, Izzy and Alec?" Jace pondered about this until about 3:00 in the morning.

'Well I guess I should go for my run,' he thought to himself. He went up the stairs and changed into his running clothes. He slid down the stairs to the door.

He was stretching outside when all of a sudden, he heard a noise that sounded like when someone was getting ready to hit something. He knew where the noise was coming from, it was coming from the Lightwood house. "I'd better go over there and see what that was." He ran to Alec and Izzy house, where he saw a shape on the roof. He automatically knew who it was, as soon as he saw the hair, it was Clary.

"Clary," he shouted, "what are you doing up there?"

Clary walked over to the edge and saw Jace. "I'm training. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Hang on. I'm coming up." Jace called up at her.

"No, stay there, I'll come to you." Clary stepped up onto the edge of the roof and jumped.

"Clary, what are you..." Jace started to say, but didn't get to finish because Clary was standing right in front of him, already.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi guys. I asked my fans what they wanted for Christmas and this is what we came up with.

"Clary," he shouted, "what are you doing up there?"

Clary walked over to the edge and saw Jace. "I'm training. What do you think I'm doing?"

"Hang on. I'm coming up," Jace called up at her.

"No, stay there. I'll come to you." Clary bent down for a moment and jumped.

"Clary, what are you-" Jace started to say, but didn't get to finish because Clary was standing right in front of him, already, "-doing?"

Clary stood there smiling at Jace, and then proceeded to ask, "What were you doing?"

"I was, er, going on a run before school," Jace said, finally regaining his senses.

"Oh, that's interesting. I didn't know you were a runner."

"Well, I just recently got into running," Jace said, embarrassed.

Clary smirked at him and asked, "Can I come with you? I'm a seasoned runner."

"Sure, Clary. How far do you want to go?" Jace asked as he faced the road again.

"I don't care. How far do you usually run?" Clary asked, turning towards the road so she looked the same Jace did.

"Well, since I'm just starting to run. I only to 2 runs a day for about 2 miles, depending on the conditions."

"Really, I run 6 miles 4 times a day. Even though we have school, I normally go running during lunch. That's another reason why I'm not in the cafeteria." Jace didn't say anything.

After a while, Clary said "Are you ready to go?"

Jace shook his head yes and they took off. They ran about 3 miles and then they turned around and ran back.

When they got to the Lightwood house, Clary stopped and said, "I'll see you at school, Jace. Right now I need to take a shower and get ready for school." Jace waved at her as she walked into the house and ran back to his house.

When he got there, he went inside and upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower. Afterwards, he got dressed, checked his back pack to make sure he had everything, and went downstairs to have breakfast. Then he put his dish in the sink and walked outside. He then contemplated how to get to school, standing there for 3 minutes when someone honked their horn.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" Jace recognized the voice. It belonged to Clary.

Jace looked at her, smiled, and said, "Sure. Thanks."

She drove them to school in silence. When Clary parked, Jace jumped out of the car and ran to his first class which was the same one as Clary. When he got there, he sat there for a good 4 minutes before Clary walked in. When Clary walked in, Jace was stunned, but he didn't know why. Clary went to the back of the room to talk to one of her friends. As she did that, Jace pondered why he was stunned when Clary walked in the door. He finally came across the answer.

'All that time we spent together for the last few days, made me realize something. I love Clary.'

He watched her smile and raise her hand up to casually mess with her hair. Jace decided that he liked witnessing that moment.

'I...might just like Clary.'

He heard her laugh. It sounded angelic, like music ringing in his ears.

'But wow. Just after a few days? What'll she think? Certainly, she can't think I like her. I can't believe it myself...'

"But I can't tell her that so soon," he whispered to himself as class started.

He went through his classes like a robot until the lunch bell rang. When the bell rang, Jace was the first one out the door. He waited outside of the classroom for what felt like forever, finally Clary came out. As expected, Clary was the last one out of the classroom. Jace walked over to her and asked, "So where are you going for lunch today?"

"Well, I got an e-mail from my history study group while I was out. They want to have a study group on the roof, so that's where I'll be today." Clary turned away from Jace and started walking towards the stairs.

That's when Jace called, "Can I come with you? It's that I need help with history, I want to see how you interact with these people."

Clary turned around, mildly surprised. She didn't say anything, just nodded her head yes and started climbing up the stairs. When they reached the roof, they both noted that they were the first one's there. Clary moved over to go sit down when Jace said, "Clary, will you come here? I want to ask you something?"

Clary turned back around and walked over to Jace. Clary stood in front of Jace, waiting for him to continue. Jace gained up his nerve and said, "Clary, I realize that we don't really know each other that well, but I feel like after what happened a few days ago, that made us grow closer. As you know, winter breaks starts next week, and I was wondering... if you would go out with me?"

Clary stood there with her mouth hanging open for what seemed like forever for both of them. Jace felt like sweating on the spot in anxiety.

'Wow. Did I just say that?'

'Did I just hear that?'

When she closed her mouth and gave the question some thought, Clary spoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys. I've been having a hard time lately so I'm sorry if this is late and if it's not then, I have nothing to tell you.

Clary stood there with her mouth hanging open for what seemed like forever for both of them. Jace felt like sweating on the spot in anxiety.

'Wow. Did I just say that?'

'Did I just hear that?'

When she closed her mouth and gave the question some thought, Clary spoke.

"I...Jace. I love you too. Of course I'll go out with you."

He could not believe his blessed ears.

Jace breathed a sigh of relief, clutching his chest. "The tension was killing me, Clary. You're killing me."

"I'm not sorry," she started to laugh.

"That's a good thing."

Clary lunged at Jace and hugged him. Jace was about to lean in and kiss Clary when they heard the door to the roof open. They automatically separated, and when they did they were both blushing intensely. Jace awkwardly waved goodbye and left temporarily.

"Hi Clary, we're ready to study," one of the boys in the group said.

"I'm glad you're ready, Tyler. What do all of you need help with?" Clary asked them as she walked over and sat down with them.

Dylan was the one to speak then, "I need help with the assignment the teacher gave us."

"Which assignment is that?"

"The one about the changes to the Constitution. The part where we have to explain them in a way that the common person could understand them."

"Alright, I can help you with that," she told the boy and they started working on it.

"Clary, I need your help with this homework question," a girl named Amber said.

Clary got up and helped Amber with the question. She kept helping the student until about fie minutes before lunch ended.

She stood and said, "Alright everyone, I've got to go to class. Tell me if you guys need help as soon as possible."

they all picked up their stuff and left the roof. Clary was already cleaned, so she picked up her backpack and walked over to Jace, who stood by the doorway in a casual, waiting-boyfriend stance.

She whispered in his ear, "Meet me by my car after school. I'll be the last one out of the building, so don't let anyone know what you're doing." Clary backed away from Jace, grabbed his hand, and waited for an answer. He nodded.

She smiled, and they walked off the roof and back downstairs, holding each other's hand s comfortably.

We went through the rest of the day with smile on our faces an wanting to see each other again. When the end of the day came, Jace was so excited to see Clary, but then he remebered what she told him.

'I'll be the last one out of the building.'

Jace frowned because he really wanted to see Clary, but he would have to wait a little longer. He went to his locker, put his books away, and went outside to the parking lot. By the time he got to the parking lot, he noticed that the whole lot was nearly empty. He looked down at his watch to see that it was nearly 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Clary should be out soon," he whispered to himself. He waited under the shade of a large tree until he heard footsteps approach him. He looked up to see clary walking towards him with a beaming smile on her face.

He popped up, ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. Clary returned the embrace. When they pulled apart, Clary stood on her toes and spook softly in his ear, "Let's go over to your place and hang out. Just the two of us."

When Clary pulled back, Jace shook his head yes, they loaded up in Clary's car and drove to his brothers house.


	15. Chapter 15

Jace frowned because he really, really wanted to see Clary, but he would have to wait a little longer.

He went to his locker, put his books away, and went outside to the parking lot. By the time he got to the parking lot, he noticed that the whole lot was nearly empty. He looked down at his watch to see that it was nearly 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Clary should be out soon," he whispered to himself. He waited under the shade of a large tree until he heard footsteps approach him. He looked up to see Clary walking towards him with a beaming smile on her face.

He popped up, ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. Clary returned the embrace. When they pulled apart, Clary stood on her toes and spook softly in his ear, "Let's go over to your place and hang out. Just the two of us."

When Clary pulled back, Jace shook his head yes, they loaded up in Clary's car and drove to his brother's house. When they reached his brother's house, they hoped out of the car, Clary first Jace second. Clary walked over to Jace's side and grabbed his hand while they walked inside.

When they walked inside, Jace pulled Clary into a tight embrace and gave her a little kiss on the lips. When he pulled back, Clary said, "Oh no you don't." She pulled him back down to her lips and kissed him the way she wanted to be kissed.

After that, they pulled away from each other. Jace looked into Clary's bright, emerald green eyes and thought to himself, 'I'm the luckiest person in the world. I can't believe the girl I've had a crush on since the first day I met her is officially my girlfriend.'

Jace took Clary's hand again and lead her into the living room. He pushed her onto the couch and asked, "What do you want to do? Sit her and watch a movie or go out and do something?"

She contemplated this question for a while until she finally said, "I want to lay here on this couch with you wrapped up in each other's embrace and watch a movie."

Jace smiled at this idea, walked over to the shelf of movies picked one, put it in and joined his favorite girl on the couch. They laid there, enveloped in each other, then Clary asked, "When is your brother coming home?"

"He won't be home. I told him I wanted the house to myself and he didn't object. So we have the whole place to ourselves, my love," he told her placing a feather light kiss on her lips. She giggled a little bit, and went right back to watching the movie.

She was so engulfed in the movie that she didn't realize that Jace was staring down at her. She looked up at him, smiled and said, "Do you want something?" He shook his head no and looked ahead at the screen. About half way through the movie, Clary had fallen asleep on Jace's lap and was snoring softly. Jace moved her hair away from in front of her face and peered down at her.

"I need to get up, but I really don't want to bother her," he whispered to himself as he stared down at her. Eventually, the urge became too strong. He carefully moved Clary off his lap, laid her on the couch and walked into the kitchen. He got a glass of water and went back into the living room. When he went back into the living room, Clary wasn't there. 'Oh my goodness, where did she go?' he thought to himself worried out of his mind.

He started looking around until he heard a noise behind him. He tried to turn around to see who it was, but the person attacked him from behind him. He inhaled, loudly, and then he realized who it was. He smelled her scent. "Clary, why are you attacking me again?" he asked the person. He reached up to his neck, grabbed her arms and spun her around so she was looking at him. She smiled at him and said, "It's because I love you. I do it to my parents too."

Jace smiled at her and sat them both back on the couch. When he settled on the couch, Clary climbed off his lap and walked over to the door. She stared out the window at the top of the door for a few minutes and then she finally said, "I'm going to go for a run. Would you like to come with me?" she asked Jace as she headed outside to her car to grab her running clothes, earbuds, and the sleeve for her phone that she attached to her arm.

She got back into the house before he even had a chance to answer her. When she came back inside, he nodded and went upstairs to change into running clothes. Clary let out a small giggle as she watched Jace bounce up the stairs and to his room. "Well, I guess I should get ready," she whispered to herself as she went into the extra bathroom to change and take off her makeup.

When she was done, she walked out of the bathroom and waited in the living room. When she heard footsteps on the stairs, she looked up to see Jace. He was wearing a skin tight black tank top and black running shorts. When he saw her staring at him, he smiled and said, "What are you looking at?" She turned her face away and realized that heat was creeping up to her cheeks. 'Ugh, I can't believe I'm blushing,' she thought to herself. She turned back to look at him when he had fully descended the stairs.

When they were both standing there, she walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Are you ready to go?" She pulled back and waited for his answer. He nodded and walked outside.


End file.
